


Birthday Present

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Chan's birthday, Don't Judge Me, First Time Blow Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mary if u read this ill whoop ur ass and not in a good way, Sexual Content, Top Bang Chan, bottom yang Jeongin, but its late, my first real smut, sorry - Freeform, they dont fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: It's Chan's birthday and Jeongin's present blows his mind, literally.





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first gay smut thats published and they dont even fully fuck, please dont judge me or leave hate, Mary istg if you are reading this and i find out i will whoop ur ass all the way to south africa dont test me

In the stray kid’s dorms, the boys had a tradition.

Every single year on each of the members birthdays, they would open presents together, eat cake, and celebrate before doing the Vlive later that night, so they got to celebrate together without an audience.

Today, however, was much different.

Chan had already been confused when he first woke up, not being met with any of the members aside from his boyfriend in his bed, nor jumping on him like usual on his birthday, excited to give out their gifts.

Not being able to contain his excitement, Chan leant over to his sleeping boyfriend and shook his shoulders. Whispering; "Innie wake up."

Said boy opened his eyes with a groan, slapping Chan's hand away with a glare.

"It's so early Hyung." He complained, laying back down and rolling over, ignoring his boyfriend and therefore not noticing the way Chan's face fell.

Had he really forgotten it was his birthday that day? They had been busy lately, all of them, but they never, NEVER forgot one another's birthdays, so this had Chan's heart practically breaking in two, especially since his own boyfriend had been the one to forget.

Deciding to see if the other members remembered, Chan hopped out of bed, not being mindful of the sleeping Jeongin as he slammed the door behind him, the sound sure to startle the younger, as his hurt formed into anger.

"Oh, hey Hyung." Seungmin was the first to greet him, walking up and encasing him in a hug, before opening his mouth to say something else, Chan smiled brightly, his thanks on the tip of his tongue as the boy began to speak. "The rest of us, Innie not included, are going out for breakfast, can you stay with him? He's been really tired lately?"

Oh

Chan could feel his heart physically sink further into his chest.

"Oh, of course." He plastered a fake smile on his face, and watched as Seungmin left the building(lol), assuming the others were already outside.

The leader couldn't help but pout to himself, he knew it could be considered selfish, the band had all been working really hard lately, but was it too much for him to at least get some form of acknowledgment on his birthday?

"Hyung~."

The whine from Chan and Jeongin's room had him rolling his eyes, expecting Jeongin to be wanting some water or his glasses like he usually did in the mornings, and usually Chan thought it was adorable, how his boyfriend would whine and pout, but now he was straight up pissed and hurt.

"Jeongin-"

The man stopped in his tracks at the sight before him, which was the absolute last thing he would ever expect.

Jeongin was laying on the bed, however, rather than under the blankets wearing his usual pyjamas, he was in only his boxers and one of Chan's large T-shirts, a seductive smirk on his face.

Chan gulped.

You see, despite the two being together for months, with all the work they've been doing on their new comeback and interviews and practice and such, they had never gotten to do anything more intimate than making out or a quick hand job one day after practice, when Chan was really riled up.

"Hyung~." Jeongin repeated, slowly crawling to the edge of the bed, and now that Chan thought about it, the sound was less of a whine and more of a plea. "Wanna give you your birthday present Hyung."

So he hadn't forgotten about his birthday.

Chan's cock twitched in his pants and he walked over to where Jeongin was kneeling, hand immediately pressing against the younger's face in a gentle manner, body practically doing its own thing, his mind still in shock that this was happening.

"And what's that baby?" He asked, smirking to himself now, not even thinking twice as the words came stumbling out of his mouth without so much of a warning. "What do you wanna do to daddy, hm?"

At the elder’s words, Jeongin keened, and grabbed Chan's arm, pulling him close.

"Lay on the bed daddy." He ordered, as if he had power. "Wanna suck you off for your present."

Without wasting a moment of the precious time they had alone, Chan laid down on the bed, head propped up by the pillows so he could watch as Jeongin crawled towards him.

Actually, now that he thought about the time they had alone...

"Innie, did you get the members out on purpose?" Chan's question was rhetorical, he knew there was something odd since he woke up, surely the other members hadn't forgotten his birthday. 

"Maybe...." Jeongin was now half laying in between Chan's legs. "I told Jisung hyung and he told Minho Hyung and... everyone found out."

"Bet you loved it hm?" The elder smirked, moving his hand to thread through Jeongin's soft blonde hair. "All your hyungs knowing you wanted to be a slut for your birthday, yeah?"

A purr left the boy's lips as he leaned his head into the large hand, enjoying the feeling of comfort yet arousal Chan was providing.

That's when he remembered this was supposed to be Chan's birthday present, not for him, but for his boyfriend. 

"Meant to be pleasuring you." He mumbled, avoiding the question the older asked. "M' all yours."

As the younger began to unbuckle Chan's pants, the elder stopped him, grasping his chin and pulling his face so their gazes met.

"Baby, pleasuring you is pleasuring for me." He smirked, once again threading his fingers into Jeongin's hair, this time giving a small tug, earning a small whimper from Jeongin. "You like that baby? You like when daddy pulls your pretty hair?"

"Love it when daddy pulls my hair." Jeongin confirmed, barely registering anything else as he unbuckled Chan's pants and yanked them down hurriedly. "Please don't stop daddy."

The boy didn't seem to realize Chan had absolutely no intention of stopping, in fact, when his boyfriend began to softly palm is growing member through his boxers, he tugged his hair harder, hands automatically pulling the strands as a hiss left his mouth.

Unintentionally, Jeongin let out a small moan at the action, now palming at a faster pace.

"Baby." Chan's warning tone cut through the trance Jeongin was in. "Don't tease me, or else."

Not wanting to face the consequences, the maknae did as he was told, slowly pulling down the waistband of Chan's boxers, watching as his member was freed, slapping his stomach in all its flushed red and precum leaking glory.

"Daddy, so big." 

The elder bit his lip harshly, trying to contain his moans as the boy before him slowly pumped up and down his cock, eyes wide in awe and in some way, it was so cute, but so, so dirty.

"Daddy, can I?" Jeongin looked up into Chan's eyes, black with lust and practically begging for the answer to be yes.

What was Chan supposed to say? No? He couldn't, not when his boyfriend looked so fucked out already, and that was only from a little bit of hair pulling and, if Chan had been seeing properly, a bit of rutting his hips against the mattress.

He really was one of the luckiest men in the world.

"Of course, honey." The words practically begged Jeongin to hurry up. his desperation showing plain and clear in his voice, but he couldn't care less. "Go ahead, show me how good you can use your pretty little mouth."

Following the instructions, Jeongin finally bent down and pressed a kitten lick to the tip, causing Chan, whom was now very desperate, to moan lowly, not bothering to be quiet as nobody else was home for once.

Taking Chan's sounds as encouragement, Jeongin licked a long stripe from the base of his boyfriend's cock to the tip, before taking the whole thing in his mouth.

"Fuck baby." The Australian growled, pulling at the boy's locks harshly now, trying to stop himself from bucking his hips up. "You feel so good."

The younger began to slowly bob up and down, taking the elder's dick completely into his mouth, eyes watering as he tried not to gag, surprisingly it wasn't as hard not to as he thought it would be.

As Jeongin continued, Chan felt himself coming closer and closer, the coil in his lower stomach tightening.

"Sh-shit Innie you're doing so good." The praise that spilled from Chan's mouth had Jeongin moaning around his boyfriend's length, unintentionally bucking his hips into the mattress as he was before, his painfully hard cock rubbing deliciously against the fabric of his jeans.

Feeling the sudden urge to try something, Jeongin pulled off, pulling a whimper from Chan as he did, and he knew his daddy would be mad, but he hoped that his suggestion would prevent any punishment the man had in his mind as he levelled his gaze to look into Chan's.

As suspected, the man looked pissed, and despite the twitch of Jeongin's dick it caused, he knew better than to get Chan mad during their first round of anything very intimate, he could save that for when he was feeling bratty.

"Can you fuck my mouth daddy?" He requested. Eyes pleading, drool dripping down his chin and tears down his cheeks. "Please."

This sight was the most beautiful thing Chan had ever seen, and maybe his vision was clouded by lust but he was pretty sure Jeongin had never been so sexy before, sure he loved his boyfriend every day, but this was a whole new side, one Chan could definitely get used to.

"Yeah babe." Chan nodded breathlessly, hardly believing his boyfriend's slutty mouth. "Yeah, I'm gonna fuck your pretty slutty mouth baby, gonna come down your throat."

The words alone had Jeongin practically humping the bed as he brought his mouth back down and encased Chan's member once again.

This time, however, he didn't bob his head, merely waited for Chan to buck his hips into his mouth.

It barely took Chan a second to collect himself, taking a few deep breathes to cool himself down so he didn't cum the second he bucked up, which would be exceedingly embarrassing.

The first thrust was slow, as Chan basked in the warmth of his boyfriend's mouth, however, he knew he wouldn't last at that pace, especially as he noticed his boyfriend humping the bed along with his thrusts.

Something broke inside of his brain and he began to buck his hips erratically into the younger's warm mouth, grunting as he did and gripping Jeongin's blonde locks roughly.

At this point Jeongin was gagging, more tears and drool dripping down his face and he knew his throat would hurt later on that day, but his worries were completely out the window as his boyfriend used him.

"Shit baby, I'm close." Chan moaned, feeling his groin become hot with pleasure, slowly coming closer to the edge. "Daddy's gonna cum down your pretty little throat."

Jeongin immediately hollowed his cheeks, trying to make it more pleasurable for Chan, and it worked, Chan thrusting in last time before coming hard, Jeongin's nose buried in his pelvis as an escaped moan escaped his throat.

"Fuck." He gasped when Jeongin swallowed it all, pulling off. "Babe that was the best birthday present ever."

Shyly, Jeongin crawled over Chan and pressed a kiss to his lips, the elder immediately kissing back, moving his hands to rest on Jeongin's waist as they kissed.

Their tongues swirled together and China could taste himself in Jeongin's mouth but he couldn't care less as they continued to make out.

"Want me to help you out?" Chan asked, once they had broken apart, reaching for Jeongin's crotch, but was cut off by a slap. "Baby? Is something wrong?"

"Well you see..." Jeongin laid down beside Chan, hiding his face in his arm. "I came already."

Chan's eyes widened in shock, but he knew if he hadn't just cum he would've immediately gotten hard at his words. Turning around so they were face to face.

"That's so hot honey." He smirked, pressing a soft kiss to Jeongin's neck. "Think I can give you a hickey without you getting hard again?"

A nod was all the confirmation he needed, and Chan did, in fact, give Jeongin multiple hickeys, before they both settled down together and fell into a deep sleep, both exhausted and vowing to clean when they wake up.

Later, when the other members got home and woke the two up, with much gagging from almost everyone except Jisung and Minho, they all sat together (after Jeongin cleaned himself) and ate cake and lunch, exchanging presents and few comments and smirks asking Chan's how he liked Innie's present.

Chan couldn't have asked for a better birthday, with the people he loved, and when he reached over and squeezed his boyfriend's hand, their eyes meeting, he didn't need to say it, because his eyes did it for him, and Jeongin's in return.

He loved his boyfriend.

He was happy.

And he made sure to wish to get presents from Jeongin more often.


End file.
